The present invention relates to a muffler cover.
Conventionally, a muffler cover has been manufactured by deep drawing of a sheet steel material. Therefore, there has been induced a problem that the manufacturing cost is increased since a die for the deep drawing is necessary, and a problem that the appearance of the muffler cover is degraded because wrinkles tend to be formed on the surface of the product and the muffler cover is not accurately shaped at the time of the deep drawing.